User blog:Valentin girl/Obama and Trump
Hy guys, Val here! Today we are going to discuss about two things or should I say two people: Obama (previous president) and Trump (current president). Now, as we all know, they both have their own games, Obama has more then 22 (or so) and we will first ecounter Trump Saw Game. Obama was the fans lovable character of Inkagames, as he has won their hearts by Obama in the Dark, franchise. He has played Pigsaw's games more then enough to know, he was Pigsaw's favorite guy (okay, that sounds a bit gayish).. his favorite victim. If he didn't kidnapped him, he kidnapped his family in order to play with him. And those games were good, as well as others. We know that in real life, Obama was nothing compared to the games and is now the previous president of USA. The world changes, as well as in the games. I just wish, that In the Dark 4, Obama will have a short speach of saying farewell to the fans and thanking them for their help in each game he was. Yeah, that would bring tears to many fans, incliding me. But... what if you imagine this: In the end, as Obama finished the game, Pigsaw would come on the stage (or on the monitor) saying, that we won't see the last of Obama yet. Which, we are now going to president Trump. In real life he is nothing, like Obama, but harsher and not nicer. We also saw that in the Trailer of his game. He was serious, not even shocked when Pigsaw came on, and as he asked the fans, if they would help him (which mostly of us shook their head), he said instead, that he will save himself. Good luck amigo. Let's stay a bit long at the trailer, shall we? The first thing, when Pigsaw and Trump meet each other was, that Pigsaw had raised his voice and it is the first time he done that (well, except on Youtubers Saw Game 2, so we will say the second time) and Trump being the first one raising his voice at the beginning when he was in the maze. In the introduction, Pigsaw said that he was watching him not respecting other's choises but his own, and that he doesn't values life in general. Dangerous opponents will be also there. Stop. Now let's investigate this meaning. We all think of some villains that will provide Trump by going through the exit and batteling him. But as we know from YTSG 2, Pigsaw told the fans, that Trump will not be batteling villains, but heroes, superheroes to be exact. And who are the superheroes you might ask? I think you know where to find them. There are Marvel and DC superheroes and other's who lots of fans know. Lots of superheroes were in the games, and some were even villains (caugh, Hulk) and some had also their own saw game (caugh, Batman, caugh). So I think they will be in the game for real, but we wouldn't say they would be villains... except if they were somehow brainwashed or came from a parrarel universe (like Injustice). Or they will be normal suoerheroes who don't like Trump (like most of us). But would superheroes join Pigsaw if they were called by him, saying they are hired for stopping Trump? Could be, or they would be lied by Pigsaw for something Trump did to them (remember the part where Hulk and Fernan had a fight). Okay, so that concludes our day. No, wait! Don't click the red ex button just yet, we are not finished! Really? When are we going to finish then? Soon, just wait a bit. The main reason for this blog and why I wanted you guys to read is... would Obama be in Trump Saw Game? Obama was mentioned three or four times in TSG and YTSG and maybe others and what we know of, if someone is mentioned, the character will be in the game for real. And a nother theory and a question to ask. What about Bush? That is right. We remember in Guatanamo game, where Bush disquised himself as Obama and wanting to be president again, but was then thrown away in Guatanamo himself. In the end, he said, that the plan was going perfectly as Pigsaw wanted. And we saw Piface (if you excidently tried to do something to Trump) in Guatanamo. But would that be logic? In the game where most of the characters will be superheroes, there would be a villain, him? It may be. As we know from all of the games there are villains that you can battle with and heroes that help you. But wait, what about if a villain helps you? What do you mean? Just remember Rubius Saw Game! Slenderman was abused and wanted to help Rubius in the game! So, would Bush help Trump in the game? And where would we see him? Would the game lead us to Guatanamo? Comment bellow for all your answers and questions, if you have! See you next time! Valentin girl (talk) 10:14, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts